Kore's Journey of Sinnoh
by Z0mb1ehunter789
Summary: The Sinnoh region. A lush region with a giant mountain splitting it in half. A perfect place to start a Pokemon journey. Right?
1. The Beginning

Hello there my name is Kore and this is my story. I am 12 years of age and have taken it upon myself to start my Pokemon journey. I actually may have run from my home to become a trainer and that is why I chose to go to the Sinnoh region as it is a good distance from the Kanto region.

LB

'The snow is so white here,' I thought as my boat had arrived at the port. "Ro Ro Riolu olu!" Chirped the small riolu next to me breaking the calming silence making his presence known."Haha, I know Destroyer this town is so peaceful but it should make for a great start for us. Right?"

We stepped off of the boat making way to the nearest Pokemon Center so we could register for the Sinnoh League.

I won't lie I am overly paranoid about so many things, people is one of them. So as I walked through the crowds of overly enthusiastic people, I had Destroyer use his aura to send calming emotions into me so I didn't have a breakdown like the last time.

As I spotted the building, I sped up to make some good headway into officially becoming a trainer taking on the League. People may wonder why I am so eager but that is the thing, I love Pokemon, especially when we battle. As I stepped up to the Pokemon Center I thought 'I hope this goes well for me.'

As the twin doors of the Pokemon Center opened, I felt the familiar warmth of the heater heating everything up. I quickly gave everything a glance around only stopping to notice that there was only this old man in a white lab coat standing off in the corner of the room staring at this region map. When he looked up he quickly noticed Destroyer and me, making his way over to most likely to say hello.

"Hmm, hello there my name is Professor Oak from the Kanto region," the man said introducing himself. "What is your name young lad?"

"My name is Kore, sir. I must say it is quite the honor to meet such an esteemed person such as yourself. May I inquire as to why you are in the Sinnoh instead of Kanto?" came my sarcastic reply questioning his validity.

He either didn't notice or did not care enough to say anything about my sarcastic reply but instead stated, "I am infact seeing a friend who is on his way here. May I inquire something about you as well?" Not seeing a problem I simply nodded. "Good. You look like you are a new trainer so that would mean you don't have a Pokedex, am I right?" Again I nodded. With that he then reached into his small knapsack on his back pulling out a small rectangular device that flipped open asking for my name as he handed over said device.

I was unimpressed by this small piece of technology as I said my name and registered me as its owner. It then began spewing out some more-or-less important information on riolu seeing as that was the Pokemon next to me. The next words hit me hard, "That my boy is a Pokedex, but it also doubles as your personal ID so don't lose it... You also may want to know that you'll need that to register for the Pokemon League, but off course from your glare you knew that already." I only glared at the older gentleman as he explained this new information to me.

"Hmpf." Came my short response as I walked towards the front desk of the Center to make sure I register before night hits. The older woman at the desk only gave a smile, albeit a fake one at that, and a simple nod acknowledging my presence as I spoke to her. "Hello ma'am, I am here to sign up so that I may fight your Pokemon League." She mumbled something under her breath that was probably akin to a curse, as she took my Pokedex and registered me in record time. "There you are kid all done." I quickly thanked her as I sprinted off to the outskirts of town to set my camp for the night and prepare to take on the Snowpoint City gym leader, Candice.


	2. Enter Rosey the Sneasel

_Here I stand in this black void watching these three beings racing around. 'Who are they?' I try to make them out but all I can make out is when they clash they all wield three different weapons. One appears to have a form of a bow staff, while his current foe is wielding what appears to be a scythe akin to that of the Grim Reaper. The last fighter has the most normal weapon of the three using a simple looking katana. As I try to get a better look at them, they all clash again and everything turns white._

LB

I sit up and take a good look around my makeshift campsight. 'What an odd dream...' I then notice that my fire is out and Destroyer is currently making a new one.

"Ro!" Exclaims Destroyer as he finally notices that I am now awake.

"Good morning Destroyer, how are you this fine morning?" As I spoke, I heard a low grumble coming from nearby causing me to jump out of suprise. I quickly begin scanning the area to find the source of the noise only to find a crimson red sneasel crawling on the ground towards my food.

At first glance it looked perfectly normal besides its discoloration, but I looked again and noticed a few scars on its chest and it looked malnurished and in pain. Shooting a look to Destroyer it nodded and began to use its aura to keep the wild pokemon calm as I neared it taking up some oran berries in my hand.

"Relax little guy I won't hurt you I only wish to help you out." I whispered out as to not frighten the sharp claw Pokemon any more than it is. "You look hurt and in need of some food, so here take some of these berries. They will help heal you and why don't you stay for breakfast as well."

LB

Following after breakfast I began to do a complete check up on the sneasel to make sure it had no severe wounds that needed immediate treatment. Treatment I couldn't give it. After I was done I smiled and told it the results watching it squeal in delight and not needing to immediatly go to the Pokemon Center.

As I got up to enter town to challenge the gym finally, sneasel decided to cling to my leg like its life depended on it. Destroyer seemed to know what to do as he telepathically told me that sneasel wanted to come with us. Smiling at the small Pokemon's affection I crouched down with a Pokeball in hand asking the infamous question, "So you want to come with me sneasel?"

The only response I recieved from the Pokemon was it tapping the button on the center of the ball. It then entered the ball and a small ding was heard signifing that was caught. I smile as I call sneasel back out to ask an important question. "Sneasel what would you like to be called instead of Sneasel?"

After a small explanation from Destroyer that Sneasel is a female and would also like to be called Rosey, we finally started our official journey to take on the Snowpoint gym.

LB

One small walk later the three of us made into the city. As we walked I noticed the sun barely hitting the ridge line of the mountains making the snow glistening at the sight. Quite the display to most people, but to me it wasn't as interesting as a good battle.

We quickly made our way to the gym near the edge of the town so that we could of course challenge this gym leader for a battle. One thing I noticed when I walked into the gym was the excess use of ice covering everything. It was the gym of a true ice type trainer in my opinion, but as the person I am I yelled out into the gym. "I am Kore and I am here to challenge your gym for an official league badge."


	3. Snowpoint Gym

"I am Kore and I am here to challenge your gym for an official league badge." That is all I said as a young man walked out of the back room.

"You wish to challenge this gym correct?" I nodded to the man. "Ok, to battle Candice you'll have to first battle some other trainers first. Understood?"

"I understand your terms, so call forth these others so I can test my abilities." To my suprise a small girl came out to face me who looked no older than 6 years old.

"I will be your first opponent!" squealled out the girl. "Go Cubchoo."

"Huh a cubchoo. Destroyer take the lead." Destroyer came forth ready to fight on command against the small ice bear.

"This is an official gym match against the trainer Kore and his first opponent Mary. This is a one on one match. Begin."

"Destroyer use quick attack to get close." Destroyer quickly followed through in a white aura zipping from ice covered rock to ice covered rock across the field.

"Cubchoo get out of the way!" was the girl's desperate reply that came to late as her cubchoo was sent a few feet back from Destroyer's head-on collision. "Are you alright?" Cubchoo simply stood back up and nodded to dropping into a more prepared stance. "Ok cubchoo use powder snow."

"Heads up Destroyer don't let up counter with a double team leading into a force palm." As the light snow from cubchoo began Destroyer began to multiply into about ten of himself as they all rushed their opponent to hit with a force palm.

"No cubchoo!" The force palm hit its target directly sending the bear flying into the wall behind the girl as the ref called the first round my victory.

"We shall commence with your second battle if you are ready." I simply nodded as Destroyer came back to my side. With that the second trainer came out and appeared to look like an old man that should retire as a trainer, but I knew better to say that.

"Alright Rosey, come forth it is your turn to fight." Rosey came forth from the ball giving a small squeak at getting a chance to fight.

"I see young man that you have a rare pokemon with you but are you one with it? Well only one way to find out. Snorunt it's time to fight."

"Trainers begin the second battle." With that Rosey started up her quick attack to test snorunt's reaction time.

"Snorunt, surround sneasel with a double team." came the calm order from the older man. "Now use bite while she's confused."

'This is bad... Aha that should work for now.' "Rosey let loose an icy wind to take out the doubles and hit snorunt." I sighed in relief has my small plan worked when the snorunt rolled across the ground slighty hurt from the ineffectivly typed move. "Now finish him off with a fury swipes." With no time to react snorunt was hit the onslaught of swipes as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Shocked to say the least the man bowed as he recalled his Pokemon as the ref called the match. When this match was called the last person came out, but this person I recgonized. It was Candice the gym leader.

"Alright now I can battle the gym leader to get my first ever gym badge!" Candice gave a small chuckle at seeing my childish antics.

"You are a pretty good trainer to make this far but I'm afraid it is as far as you'll get for now." Candice sounded confident about her remark but then again she is a gym leader so of course she would.

"Rosey you ok to go another round?" She gave me a simple nod showing that she was willing to go forward.

"The final battle against challenger Kore and the Snowpoint gym leader is about to commence release your Pokemon."

"Come on out swinub." Her Pokemon stood ready to face Rosey and me but we were unprepared for the show of speed it used. "Swinub use tackle."

Out of retaliation Rosey began jumping around using quick attack to dodge the basic move. "Rosey hit it with a feint attack then follow up with a fury swipes."

"Swinub block it with protect." Rosey's attacks was rendered useless under the now erected barrier. "Follow up with a mud bomb."

Rosey was unable to dodge the mud as she was still to close after its first failed attack. "No, Rosey use quick attack followed by an icy wind." Rosey was hurt I could tell but she was still trying to attack the swinub.

The attacks hit but was ineffective as swinub used endure to block our attack again. "Finish this with another mud bomb." The sphere of mud collided with Rosey and knocked her out.

"Rosey! You did good. Return! Destroyer it's time to fight." Destroyer stepped onto the field to face off against the small Pokemon that dared to hurt his new friend. "Destroyer start with a double team and force swinub into the air."

Destroyer quickly did this and forced the swinub to get thrown into the air. "Swinub use mud shot to clear up the fakes!"

"Destroyer don't allow that counter with a feint attack powered up with a quick attack and a force palm." As swinub was hit by the stronger feint attack it fainted.

"Swinub are you alright?" Candice recalled her Pokemon and called out her second and final Pokemon to battle. "Snover come on out. Snover use mist to cover the field."

"Destroyer use your aura to sense snover out and hit it with a full power force palm." Destroyer then closed its eyes and waited until it rushed through the mist hitting the other Pokemon with a blinding speed.

"Snover is unable to battle the winner of the gym battle is Kore." Destroyer and me started doing a victory dance as Candice walked over to me and handed me my shiny new badge. She congratulated me on my first victory and I took my leave to hit up the Pokemon Center to heal my Pokemon and leave town.


	4. Lost in the Mountain

Mt. Coronet, the large mountain range seperating the Sinnoh into two halves. It's a nice place, don't get me wrong but... I hate this place.

It has been nearly two hours since my gym battle in Snowpoint and I think I may be lost. "Destroyer are you sure we are going the right way?" Destroyer is my right hand when it comes to things like this because I always get lost.

Destroyer simply gave a subtle grunt and a light nod as he continued down the path we decided to take an hour ago.

"Why is this place so huge?" I asked no one in particular. "There is too many Pokemon here too it'll take days to get out of here with all them attacking us constantly."

In truth I didn't really mind the constant attacks because it allowed me to focus on that instead of where we are. Destroyer and Rosey on the other hand don't like it because they are the ones constantly fighting.

"Hmm... Destroyer on your three. Rosey at your nine. We have some geodudes again." At least five geodudes spewed out from behind the boulders. It was another battle on our hands.

"Destroyer use quick attack into a force palm. Rosey feint attack into fury swipes." The geodudes like all the others seemed to fall quite fast. It is a little worrysome to me but then again it could just mean that we are getting stronger.

We continued walking for a bit before deciding to take a small rest in a small clearing we found.

"This spot seems to be peaceful, don't you agree guys?" The two Pokemon both nodded their heads, but also seemed to be on edge.

Then again, why wouldn't they be on edge when all we have fought are these weaker level geodudes instead of the stronger machops and gravelers that can be found here.

"We need to keep moving so we get out of here. Hopefully by nightfall." Once again we were all in agreement.

About an hour later, we all heard what appeared to be a man talking so we silently went to listen in to hear what was going on. Maybe find a way out of this stupid mountain.

"Hahaha, this place is so deserted. It was quite easy to clear out our path now we just need to secure the path for the boss." Said the first man who was wearing this strange outfit.

"Idiot, we still need to be careful, remember. The boss said no one was supposed to learn of our existence or what we are planning." It was his companion that said this. Her outfit while still weird was slightly different. One signifigant thing though was she seemed to hold some power over the other guy.

I looked at my other Pokemon and they nodded with our plan to follow these two to get out of this stupid mountain.


	5. Team Galactic?

Alright so maybe following these two wasn't such a great idea because they realized I was pretty quick. Now it seems I'll have to battle my way out of this situation.

"Destroyer, it's time to fight." I said as the man called out a Glameow from its Pokeball. "Use feint attack now."

"Glameow counter with a sucker punch." Yelled out the man. The two dark attacks coincidentally cancelled each other out.

"Now Destroyer while your close use force palm!" The glameow didn't stand up to well after that attack so I didn't relent. "Hit it again with force palm."

"Dodge it glameow." The man did yell in vain as force palm connected with glameow knocking it out. "Urgh. Go forth, zubat. Wing Attack now."

"Dodge with quick attack then use feint attack again." I quickly replied realizing how bad this matchup is yet still hoping to win.

"Oh no you don't boy, stop it with swift." Destroyer's attack was swiftly stopped by the starry attack. "Finish that riolu with a wing attack."

"No, Destroyer use double team with quick attack to dodge the attack." I quickly commanded as zubat launched the flying type move. "Quickly launch a force palm while its looking for you."

"Zubat hit with another swift to clear the copies." The man looked to be getting desperate as I noticed the woman behind was shooting him glares as if saying 'what's taking so long' or 'how have you not beaten this kid yet.'

Before the zubat launched the swift, Destroyer had already made his way to the bat and was in the process of hitting it with the force palm. I noticed the man was getting very frustrated with how the battle seemed to be progressing.

Yet, before I could call out another attack we all froze slightly when Destroyer began to start to glow a bright white. I was amazed because when the light faded it was no longer a riolu standing in front of us but a newly evolved lucario.

I was jumping for joy when I realized what just occured. "Alright Destroyer finish off the zubat with a -," but before I could finish Destroyer had already created a aura sphere in its hand and launched it the enemy's zubat.

As zubat fell the man was already calling out another Pokemon to fight against Destroyer. "Finish this stunky." The small skunk Pokemon came forth to try its hand in this fight.

I smirked. "Destroyer use quick attack to get close and hit with force palm." This was getting better for me because now that I have lucario things will be easier.

"Stunky keep it away with smokescreen." The field was quickly covered in the smoke halting Destroyer's attack on the Pokemon.

Once the smoke was cleared I realized it was just Destroyer and me standing there. "Where did those other two people go?" As I looked to where they once were I noticed a small object on the ground. "Hmm. A note. Wonder what it says?"

 _To everyone,_

 _There is a mandatory meeting in three weeks in the Hearthome Catherdal's underground passage way. Remember the path is in the back room._

 _Hail Team Galactic._

"Team Galactic? What kind of name is that? I wonder if its like Team Rocket." Destroyer simply shrugged as I folded the note and put in my pocket as we continued down the pathway. 'Looks like Hearthome is my next stop.'


	6. Spear Pillar

"Why do we always get so lost? I'm mean seriously this place looks nothing like Hearthome City." I said as I looked down at my map of the Sinnoh.

Destroyer and Rosey gave a small laugh at my frustration, but were confused at where we were. This place was a giant marble platform with six giant pillars and strange looking designs on the ground.

"I wonder what is this place anyway?" I questioned looking up from my map for a split second. "If only someone was here to give me some directions..."

"Some directions?" Asked a feminine voice from behind me as I quickly turned around to find a woman wearing all black right there.

"Who are you?" I began to question with a strange feeling I should know who this person is.

"Sorry, I haven't quite introduced myself yet have I? I am Cynthia, what is your name?" I froze at the name as I realized who she was.

"You are the reigning champion of Sinnoh aren't you?" She nodded with a curt smile on her face. "Well hello I'm Kore it is nice to meet you." I stuck my hand for a handshake, albeit a little shakily.

"It's nice to meet you Kore. I would like to ask you why are here at Spear Pillar? Normally people tend to stay away from here due to all the stronger Pokemon here and it being so high up the mountain."

I was really nervous now because I didn't actually know what was Spear Pillar. "I um... How do I put this? I kinda got lost because I saw these two people dressed in weird outfits thinking that they knew the way out of here, so I followed them." She just stared at me with a questioning gaze as if to elaborate.

"I was already lost at that point so I followed them but they seemed to notice that I was following them and they attacked me." She had a look of horror that someone would straight try to attack another person. "Well Destroyer here battled one of there Pokemon and even evolved during the battle. They created a smokescreen and when it cleared they were gone."

"After that I decided to continue walking down the path and after a few run-ins with some the Pokemon I got here." When I finished she simply nodded thinking about all I just said.

I purposefully left out the note I found because I don't know if it is authentic or not, so I wanted to check it out myself.

"I see. It appears that you had a run-in with Team Galactic." When she said that I tilted my head in confusion. "Team Galactic is a crime organization that is has started up recently in the Sinnoh."

That cleared some of my confusion but that still left one question in my mind. "How do I get out of here? I was trying to get to Hearthome before I got lost."

She gave a small laugh at that causing me to frown. "Here I'll help you get to Hearthome if you want seeing as I was going there anyway after checking Spear Pillar."

"Sure that would be very kind of you to do that for me." I had to contain myself because I was finally out Mt. Coronet and heading towards the Hearthome city.

"I won't be too long but we are camping here tonight because the sun is setting." With a simple nod I began to set up camp for us and began to prepare food for dinner.

'Wow this is kinda ironic. I just got to meet the Sinnoh Champion and she is helping me get out of here.' I just thought as we ate and began to get ready to sleep. 'Wonder what challenges await me.'


	7. A Chat with Champion

_The warriors all wore simplistic outfits. The katana wielding one wore a red sleeveless vest with cargo shorts. The scythe wielder wore a black shirt and a silvery gi pants with spikes on them. The bo staff wielder wore a simple shirt with pants. Such a insignificant detail but it was all I could make out this time as they all fought with such a passion that burned hotter than the sun. They moved with such speed it was hard to watch but I could tell they were holding back (at least the scythe and katana wielders were). Every hit they made created a large shockwave and flash of light. Just like the first time, with a flash of light they were gone._

LB

I was awoken by Cynthia telling me it was time to get up. To say I was confused was an understatement. It took a good five minutes before the events the day before clicked and I realized what was going on.

"Good morning." Cynthia said with a small laugh while cooking breakfast. "Breakfast is almost done."

"Thanks again for helping me out." I am still embarrassed about getting lost and having to rely on the Sinnoh Champ to get me out of here. "Food smells nice."

She gave a curt nod as a way of saying thanks about the compliment. "We need to eat quickly, we have a long day ahead of us."

So, with that we ate our breakfast making sure to feed our Pokemon. After that we packed up camp and set off back down the mountain.

Only the occasional Pokemon made its appearance as we moved through leaving me generally confused. 'Why are the Pokemon leaving us alone? Is because of Cynthia?'

I shook my head clear of those thoughts and focus on maybe learning the pathway because I have a feeling I'll be going back to Spear Pillar.

"So, Cynthia what do you do besides be the Pokemon Champion of Sinnoh?" I asked just to pass the time.

"I am an archaeologist on the side while I am away from the league. Where are you from Kore if I may ask?" Answering my question.

"Formally, I am from the kingdom of Rota, but of course I was not originally from their..." I would of finished the sentence but in truth I didn't actually know where I was before Rota a.k.a. where I was born.

"Rota? Isn't that where aura guardians are trained to protect the queen?" Inquired Cynthia, either not caring about the rest of what I said or didn't want to pry.

"Yes in fact I was actually supposed to be in aura training myself." I said not thinking about it.

"Wow, why weren't you put in training?" Such a simple question but yet one I didn't want to answer with.

"I skipped training constantly and well now the training was supposed to get even harder, but I turned 12 recently and I decided to leave to start my Pokemon journey." I said with a thoughtful look on my face. 'Please don't ask anymore about it."

She laughed at that, so I felt relieved somewhat. Then again she stilled asked. "Why did skip your training."

"Ugh, I am not much of a fighter if you couldn't tell but I love Pokemon battles. They always fasinated me, as it took more concentration to battle with Pokemon. One wrong move and you could get your Pokemon killed in many situations."

That appeared to be the end of the conversation. Until it came to lunch time of course. "How many Pokemon do you have, Kore?"

"I actually only have Destroyer and Rosey here. Like I said I only just started my journey a couple of days ago, so I haven't tried to catch to many Pokemon..." I was once again feeling embarrassed at this tidbit. What kind of trainer am I at not trying catch more so I could have a better team?

"Well you'll catch more eventually I'm sure." She sounded confident in this fact.

I however was not as confident because of my sense of direction. "You must be a good guide because I would of already gotten lost again, but you seem to know where you're going."

"Thanks, I know where I'm going because I've lived in the Sinnoh my whole life so I've learned how to get through Mt. Coronet. It will take some time but you'll learn your way eventually."

We fell silent again after that. It wasn't an akward silence but was far from peaceful. I don't know how I would place on the scale. It surely didn't help Destroyer was itching for battle and kept asking me if we could mock battle the champion.

Of course I would tell him no because there is no possible way we could get anywhere through the champion's Pokemon. I hated how much he whined about passing up a fight but then I explained why it wasn't a good idea and he seemed to understand why it was a bad idea.

I was never more happy to see the exit to Mt. Coronet than I was then. We didn't take much longer as we finally reached the outskirts of Hearthome City.

I thanked Cynthia as we walked our seperate ways and I began to set up camp and get ready to go the Pokemon Center to get everyone healed. I also knew I would be staying here for a while because I want to see what this 'Team Galactic meeting' is exactly.


End file.
